Falling In Love
by theobsessivecarrot
Summary: House of Hades Fanfic. This is mostly about Percy and Annabeth :) Chapter Titles are lyrics from Taylor Swift songs.
1. Chapter 1: Out of focus, Eye to Eye

Chapter One: Out of Focus, Eye to Eye

_Annabeth's Point of View._

Falling is something that cannot be explained. I didn't know when it would end. All I knew was that Percy was holding my hand, and that the pain in my right ankle was unbearable. I wanted to say something to Percy, but the wind knocked the breath out of me. All I managed was a sound that resembled a squeak. Percy responded by squeezing my hand reassuringly. Somehow in the darkness, I found his eyes. They looked bluer than ever in the darkness. We stared for a moment, and then suddenly Percy glanced down. I followed his gaze and saw that a gray light was getting closer. It looked like an opening of some sort. As it got closer, Percy's eyes met mine again. He managed to pull me close.

"I will never let you go." he managed to whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

We were pulled through the darkness and a blinding light surrounded me. Percy lost hold of my waist and we were torn apart. That's when I hit the ground.

_Percy's Point of View._

"Annabeth! Annabeth, where are you?" I yelled as my eyes adjusted.

"Percy!" I heard her voice in the distance. "I can't move! Where are you?"

"Stay still! I'm coming! I responded as I got to my feet. I ran in the almost-complete-darkness. The ground beneath my feet was rocky, and occasionally I ran over little streams of liquid. I'm not really sure what it was.

"Don't step on me!" I heard Annabeth scream below me. I fell to my knees beside her.

"Annabeth! I was so worried and-" I was interrupted by a kiss. It was the deepest kiss we've ever had. It was painful and sad and happy all at the same time. Suddenly Annabeth broke away.

"Percy! Your arm! What happened?"

I just now noticed that my arm was gushing blood. There was a huge gash.

"I must've cut it on a rock or something. I didn't even notice. I was just so worried about getting to you."

"Maybe there's something to bandage it in your backpack." she suggested.

We found an ace bandage and wrapped it up. Then I insisted she let me look at her ankle. I took off the bubble wrap, unprepared for what I saw. It was swollen and bruised. The bone was jutting out at an odd angle.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, noticing the look in my eyes.

"Don't look. You're going to be okay." I pushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "I promise."

I wrapped it up tight, but not too tight and put the bubble wrap back on. Then I adjusted the backpack on a rock and leaned back against it. I positioned her against me and put my arms around her, stoking her blonde hair. I waited until she was asleep. She looked like an angel, my hurt arm was tingling from the way it was positioned, but she looked so peaceful that I didn't move it. Eventually I dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2: Touch and Go

Chapter Two: Touch and Go

_Percy's Point of View._

I woke up to find Annabeth still asleep and snoring softly. It was pretty freaking adorable. I softly kissed her cheek and her eyelids fluttered. I could tell that she was still really tired.

"Percy…" she whispered.

"I'm going to look around, okay?" I said.

"Let me come with you." she begged.

"No. You're hurt, and you need sleep. I promise I won't go far. When I get back, we can have some breakfast, okay?" I said.

"Alright. Please be careful."

I got up slowly. I could tell she saw me wince, but she didn't say anything. Then I looked around in my backpack for a flashlight. I had gone a couple yard when I looked back and saw that Annabeth was already asleep.

Walking alone in the darkness, I couldn't help but think about what comes next. What is we never got out of here? What happened to the others? Would they finish the quest without us? Stop it Percy, get a hold of yourself. You can't keep thinking like this.

I realized I was running. I slowed down and wondered how far I'd gone. The rocky walls were much closer here. I was claustrophobic and dizzy so I sat down. This place was endless. I turned around and decided to make my way back to Annabeth.

_Annabeth's Point of View._

I woke up to find Percy still gone. Where was he? How long would we be here? I was starving. My ankle hurt like crazy and my head was still spinning, but I felt better now that I had gotten some rest. I was wondering how long I had slept when Percy approached.

"I really don't like this place, Annabeth." he said, stating the obvious.

"I know. Me neither." I replied.

We found some peanut butter crackers, a bottle of blue Gatorade, and some peppermint gum in his backpack. We also found two Tylenols, which isn't very helpful for demigods, but we each swallowed one anyway.

"I wish we had some ambrosia or something." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." Percy agreed.

We continued to eat in silence. Percy let me have one of his crackers. He was so kind and generous. Even in a place like this, he was more concerned about others than himself. This was one of the many things I loved about him.

Each of us only took a couple sips of Gatorade and a few crackers. We wanted to save the rest. Again I wondered how long it would be until we got out.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"This is all my fault. I failed on my quest. We shouldn't be here. **You **shouldn't be here." I explained, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"No! Don't think like that! You were brilliant. And I'm so glad you aren't here by yourself. I just wish I could be more helpful." he answered.

"Thank you." I told him, drying my eyes.

"At least we have each other, if nothing else. As long as we're together, we can do anything." he said reassuringly.

"I love you." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Twist of Fate

Chapter 3:The Twist of Fate When it all Broke Down

_Annabeth's Point of View._

Percy and I agreed that we should probably take turns keeping watch. I convinced him to let me take the first shift so that he could get some rest. My ankle felt better, so I decided to walk around a little. I needed to get some exercise. I took the bubble wrap off because it was starting to get really annoying.

I'm not sure what I expected Tarturus to look like, but this was definitely not it. It kind of resembled a cave, with no ceiling. Instead there was just blackness as far up as I could see. I could tell that the flashlight was almost out of batteries, because it began to flicker. For a while, I just kept limping around. The farther I went, the closer the walls became. Far too late I noticed that the rocks had built up around me and it really was like a cave. When I turned around, the way I had come in was slowly closing.

"Percy!" I screamed over and over again. The gap in the wall kept shrinking until there was just a hole the size of a basketball.

This was not good, I thought.

That's when I heard a man's voice, and the flashlight went dead.

_Percy's Point of View._

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that Annabeth was gone. Then I heard her screaming. I pulled out Riptide and ran in the direction of her voice. Ahead of me, a small gap in the wall was closing.

"Annabeth?!" I yelled, running closer. The gap closed, as if nothing had been there before. I began slashing away and the rocks dirt with Riptide and when that didn't work, I switched to my bare hands. I kept scraping and digging until I realized my hands were bleeding. I kept digging anyway, making no progress. Tears streamed down my face at the thought of losing Annabeth again.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, guys. Please tell me what you think and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pull My Strings

Chapter 4: Pull My Strings just for a Thrill

_Annabeth's Point of View._

"Well, well, well." Hades laughed menacingly. "We meet again. Where's lover-boy?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull my arm out of his tight grasp. We were in his underworld palace.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Hades spat. He shoved me into a corner and immediately bars shot up around me.

"I have a little surprise for Mr. Percy Jackson and I need your help with it." He told me.

"Never!" I shot back.

"We'll see about that." He then laughed and pushed a button on the side of his throne. His three hellhounds jumped out of the wall behind me and I screamed. The largest one grabbed my hurt ankle, tearing the bandage off. I screamed again, louder this time. Hades pushed the button again and his pets retreated back to where they came from.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He replied.

"What are you going to do to Percy?"

"Did you ever think that if you and Lover-boy escaped Tarturus, it might lead to other, more dangerous things escaping? Now, I couldn't let that happen, could I?" he explained.

_Percy's Point of View._

I never left the place where I had last seen Annabeth, in case she came back. I stayed there until I heard her screaming. At first I thought I was imagining it, but I ran towards where it was coming from anyway. When I got to where I thought the source was, it seemed to get farther away. I kept running faster anyway, but the screams were getting softer.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I didn't realize that I had run into a trap until it was too late.


End file.
